


A Tournament With Much At Steak

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis gathers the others around to tell them about his idea for friendly couples' basketball tournament. The winner gets a $100 gift card to a steak house.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 3





	A Tournament With Much At Steak

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“A basketball tournament?” Marlon looked up from his conversation with Sophie.

“That’s right! Each couple will be a team and whoever wins…” Louis paused, letting out a tiny gasp. “Wait just a minute.” He turned around, running towards the kitchen doors. After ten minutes and a lot of running around the diner, Louis had returned with all the other couples. 

“Alright, where was I? Oh yeah! So I propose that we have a basketball tournament with all of us. Each couple will be a team and the winning couple gets bragging rights, declaring that they are in fact the best couple.” Louis gave a charismatic smile hoping that it would win over the others.

It didn’t except for one pair. Sophie and Marlon looked at each other before looking back at Louis with a smile. “Sounds like fun. Count us in.” Sophie replied.

“That's it? Bragging rights?” Prisha scoffed. “I already know that Violet and I are the best couple so there’s no point.”

“I thought you might say that.” Louis put his hands on his hips before reaching into his pocket. With a dramatic flourish he slammed a piece of plastic on the table. “So I thought I’d sweeten the deal. This here is a $100 gift card to the fanciest steakhouse in the area. Wellington's.” He looked smugly back at Prisha. 

All the couples suddenly seemed on board. After some time the group decided to meet on Saturday at 11 am in Marsh Park by the basketball court. Each couple talked with each other, excited for the potential date they could win. The rest of the week flew by in a flash as everyone at Ericson's Diner seemed only to care about the upcoming tournament. 

\----

Before they knew it it was Saturday and the couples all gathered around excited for the matches.

“Alrighty! Is everyone ready for the greatest basketball tournament of all time?” Louis declared before gesturing towards Omar who stood next to him. “Omar is going to be our referee and keep track of points so it will all be fair and square.” He walked over to a white board, flipping it over to reveal the match line ups. “Here are the matchups: first will be Clem and myself against Prisha and Violet, then a match between Mitch and Brody and Ruby and Aasim. After that the two losing teams will go up against Marlon and Sophie. Then it will be the semi finals and then the final. Any questions?”

“Yeah, why do we have to go up against two teams?” Marlon asked, gesturing towards the board.

“Because you two are the most athletic and actually play basketball. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” Louis commented to which Sophie and Marlon looked at each other and shrugged. He wasn’t wrong and besides this was all in good fun. That's what all the couples were saying in hopes of throwing off the others. There was a serious prize at stake and everyone was determined to get it. Each couple sat far apart from each other, whispering as they came up with the best strategies to win against their opponents. Before long the whistle had blown and the first match was about to start.

Prisha and Clementine stood in the middle of the half court. Omar held the ball before tossing it up and starting the game. Clementine jumped faster, tipping the ball over to Louis who immediately took a shot. Prisha and Violet thought this would be an easy chance to get the ball as it flew through the air, hitting the corner of the backboard. Suddenly Clementine appeared there, jumping up and grabbing the ball before tossing it in, getting them the first two points. Prisha and Violet were still trying to process what had happened when Louis ran forward to Clementine.

“Nice one, Clem!” He exclaimed before bumping hips with her. The two looked over at the other couple with a competitive smile.

This was serious now. Prisha held the ball, dribbling it slowly while Clementine walked up to her. Violet sprinted, weaving back and forth. Clementine and Louis’ attention was on her, wondering what the strategy was before they heard the swoosh of the net. Looking back, they saw Prisha's hand still in the air with a smug smile on her face. 

“Don’t think it will be that easy.” She commented, walking up to Violet. The two high fived. When their hands fell down they grasped each other's hands, giving them a quick squeeze.

The match continued on like this, Louis either quickly throwing long shots or making easy close shoots off the backboard. Clementine helped make up for his lack of accuracy making them a formidable team, but Prisha and Violet weren’t pushovers. Prisha had good aim, making shots with relative ease as Violet weaved her way through to either cause a distraction or get in a rebound. The score was tied when the whistle was blown for a break. 

“I think we should switch spots.” Clementine whispered to Louis. “I can match Violet’s speed and with your height you’ll put more pressure on Prisha.” Louis nodded enthusiastically. This could be the game changer they needed. 

When they were back on court it became immediately clear what their plan was. It actually worked against Prisha and Violet fairly well. Clementine blocked Violet’s advances into the box while Louis gave Prisha some trouble. What truly seemed to distract Prisha even more was Violet. Her cuteness as her face scrunched in concentration seemed to overwhelm Prisha at points. 

Louis took advantage of this, getting the ball back for his team and causing them to take the lead. The score was 13-12 with Clementine and Louis in the lead. Prisha was feeling the pressure and decided to take a risky three point shot in hopes that it would land. It didn’t, bouncing off the rim and into Clementine’s arms who quickly went back to the half court line before taking her own three point shot which went in with a satisfying swoosh. The pairs each went over to the side lines, shakily sitting down as they gasped for air. 

“Sorry. It was dumb of me to do that.” Prisha whispered, sweat pouring down her face.

“No, it wasn’t. We almost won.” Violet looked over at her, giving her a small smile. “We still have a chance to get into the finals so let's just cool off until then.

Prisha smiled back, giving a small nod before grabbing her water bottle.

Louis and Clementine gave each other a quick hug before falling over. 

“Yeah, we did it!” Louis gave a half-hearted fist in the air. “Okay, next match get ready.” he murmured before lying on his back. Basketball was exhausting. 

Ruby and Aasim walked forward, each stretching to prepare for their game. Aasim’s bright red sweatbands on his head and hands shone in the sun as he got ready for the match.

Brody and Mitch slowly made their way over, whispering in each other’s ears before sharing a smile. Brody grabbed the ball, giving a confident smile she hoped would intimidate the other team. “Watch this layup!” She dribbled the ball, making it close to the basket before it hit her foot causing it to ricochet and hit the wall. Brody was mortified. After retrieving the ball and a few words of encouragement from Mitch though, the match was ready to begin. 

Mitch and Aasim walked forward, shaking hands before getting ready to tip the ball to their side. Mitch got the ball, passing it to Brody who dribbled it, stepping backwards before passing it to Mitch who went into a layup getting the first two points. The pair ran towards each other, hitting their fists together before pulling them apart, wiggling their fingers as they made an explosion sound. 

“Well, just watch. We’ll get the next two points.” Aasim huffed. 

They did not. With Mitch’s strong offense and Brody's strong defense it was hard for the other couple to break through or guard. It was getting disheartening as the gap kept widening. Aasim finally got the ball back, standing at the three point line. “I will win for Ruby!” he yelled, letting out a grunt as he threw the ball which bounced off the backboard and into the net. 

Ruby let out a gleeful cry, running towards Aasim who held out his hands which she quickly high fived before laying out her own hands which he high fived. Both felt a new competitive fire burn within them as they went on the attack, closing the gap bit by bit. 

But it was too late. With one fast pass, Brody and Mitch had won the game, leaving the final score at 15-9. 

“Hell yeah!” Mitch yelled, hugging Brody from behind. “We're gonna take this whole thing!”

Brody looked behind, giving Mitch a tender smile. “Yeah. We got this!”

Ruby gently rubbed Aasim’s shoulder. “I think we both did great out there!”

Aasim gave her a warm smile. “I agree. Besides, it isn’t over. If we can beat the other two, we can still make it to the finals.” 

Omar blew the whistle. “Let's take a short break so that the teams can rest and strategize before the next match.” He walked over to the cooler to reveal the orange slices he had made for them. All the couple took a few of them, thanking him before returning to their conversations. 

“Aasim, if I could talk with you for a moment.” Prisha motioned him over towards her. He made his way over, an orange slice in his mouth. “I think we should team up against Marlon and Sophie. It gives us the best chance of getting to the finals. If we attack each other, we'll only let them win.” 

“I was thinking the same thing. I know Marlon - he gets overwhelmed easily, so I think we should use that to our advantage. You and I should tag team him while Violet and Ruby deal with Sophie.” Aasim had a calculating smile on his face. 

Prisha looked back at him with a similar smile. “Sounds like a plan.” She held out her hand which Aasim shook firmly.

“Well, looks like they're doing what we thought was going to happen.” Sophie said while eating her orange slice. 

Marlon looked at Prisha and Aasim as they spoke. “Yep. So I guess we should go with our original plan?” He glanced over at his girlfriend.

“Yeah. If we time it right, it should pay off.” 

“It's not too much for you, is it?” Marlon looked over in concern. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I got this.” Sophie gave him a quick kiss before standing to her feet. 

The break was soon over, the three couples making their way to the center of the half court, each wishing the others the best of luck. Aasim, Sophie and Prisha stepped forward for the ball tip. 

Omar tossed the ball high in the air, the whistle ringing out as Sophie’s fingers brushed against the basketball, tipping it back to Marlon. Prisha and Aasim landed back on their feet, appearing before Marlon in seconds. He was surrounded. The two seemed pretty confident about their plan. Violet and Ruby kept a close eye on Sophie who walked around slowly.

After a few seconds of dribbling, Marlon paused, holding the ball. A glint appeared in Sophie’s eyes. She swiftly backstepped before sprinting to the other side of the court, her hand outstretched. Marlon pivoted, bouncing the ball between Prisha’s legs. The ball instantly entered Sophie’s hand who paused, jumping in the air and tossing the ball which fell in the net with a swoosh. Sophie and Marlon simultaneously pumped their fists, glancing at each other with a confident smile. 

Prisha and Aasim silently swore, trying to reform their plan with their partners before the next play. The other two couples were shocked by how smoothly Sophie and Marlon seemed to work, especially against a plan that they had made in hopes of throwing them off. 

As the game continued, the gap between the teams grew bigger. Even though Prisha and Aasim were getting points, it didn’t seem to make too much of a difference. The four looked annoyed at Sophie and Marlon, swearing that if they saw one more fist pump they were going to lose it. When half time was called, the four gathered around. 

“I knew they were good, but not that good.” Ruby complimented, taking a sip from her water bottle. 

“Sophie... so fucking fast.” Violet wheezed, pushing back her hair, damp from sweat.

Prisha let out a gasp. “That’s it!” She gave a confident smile. “Sophie is the key. We should switch spots. That way we can still overwhelm Marlon but Aasim and I can block Sophie’s advances more.”

Aasim gave a shrug. “It's worth a shot.”

Sophie collapsed on the ground. Her face was beet red from the game. 

“You doing okay, Soph?” Marlon asked worriedly.

“I’m okay, but I think we should switch it up.” She took off her baseball cap, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before placing the cap backwards on her head again. 

“Want me to take a turn?”

“That would be great! I’ll be throwing some long shots though so I’ll need you in the box to get rebounds if I don't make it.”

Marlon nodded. 

The whistle blew again, signaling the second half. Prisha and Aasim ran towards Sophie who held the ball. She quickly dribbled it and switched it between hands before backstepping, taking a long shot. It fell slightly short but Marlon’s hand soon found it. Landing, he immediately jumped back up, slamming the ball into the net. 

Their plan wasn’t perfect. The others fought for that ball, getting back some major points until the score was 13-11-9. 

Sophie knew she just needed one more basket. Marlon!” she yelled, sprinting forward as she dribbled the ball. 

Marlon sidestepped Violet and Ruby, appearing nearby Sophie as she passed him the ball which he then tipped into the basket, winning the game. 

“Damn it!” Aasim yelled, kicking the ground. 

Ruby sat beside him trying to encourage him. ”It would’ve been nice to have that steak dinner, but why don’t we buy our own ingredients and make a special dinner of our own?” 

Her calm voice seemed to ease his frustration. Aasim gave a warm smile. “I’d love that.” 

“Sorry.” Violet’s voice was shaky. “I couldn’t keep up. Shit!” She put her head between her knees. “I really wanted to win and take you on a nice date.” 

“It's okay, Vi.” Prisha gently grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze. “We’ll just go there some other time on a special occasion.” 

Violet looked up with a small smile. “I’d like that.”

Sophie and Marlon shakily walked over to the cooler, lifting their hands in the air and giving a weak high five before proceeding to empty the cooler of its contents, dunking their heads in. Both of their faces were bright red, their throats burning. They were glad to be in the finals but were even happier that the semifinals were taking place before then so they could take a break. 

The semi finals were upon them. Brody and Clementine stepped in the middle, ready to get the advantage that they hoped would help them get into the finals. Clementine got the ball, passing it to Louis who used the same strategy as the first game. It worked out fairly well for the two of them in the beginning, earning them an early lead. 

Mitch and Brody tried to keep up, studying the other two as they learned their moves. It was only after the break that the pair made a comeback. Brody soon found out Louis’ tell for when he was going to jump, making it easy for them to dismantle their plan. Thanks to their balanced teamwork of offense and defense, they soon caught up with Clem and Louis. Not long after that they won the game. 

Louis slowly made his way over to the sidelines, slumping over in defeat. 

Clementine came over and sat next to him. “We were really close.” She offered him a smile. 

He tried to return it before it turned into a frown. “Somehow that makes it that more painful. So close yet so far.” He looked on at Mitch and Brody who were talking excitedly, proud of their victory and getting into the finals. 

Before the final match could start they thought it would be best to grab some lunch. Omar along with Ruby and Aasim offered to get the food while the others rested. No one protested, all of them too tired to get up but thankful for his offer. After a while they returned bearing bags filled with burgers and fries and an assortment of milkshakes. Everyone gathered around, joking and laughing as they ate lunch. They were grateful for the break, but it was soon over. The tournament was back on. 

“So, same strategy.” Mitch looked over with a smile. 

“Same strategy.” Brody replied, stretching her arms. 

Sophie and Marlon’s faces still looked beet red. The couple stared at each other. They were still drained from their first game. 

“Let's just try our best.” Marlon suggested, handing Sophie back her hat. 

“Yeah. As long as we have fun.” 

The match was still a fierce one. Sophie and Marlon pushed themselves to the limits as they tried to beat Mitch and Brody. It was a challenge, each side putting forth their best efforts to try and extend a lead but they kept catching up to one another. This went on until it was all tied up 13-13. 

Sophie stood, her legs shaking, dribbling the ball in a rhythmic fashion. 

Brody’s eyes narrowed, studying Sophie, trying to make sure not to give her any sort of opening. 

Marlon and Mitch pushed each other, each blocking the other from helping out their teammate. 

Suddenly Brody lunged forward, stealing the ball from Sophie’s grip. She made her way back to the top of half court before sending a perfectly timed pass to Mitch who went into a layup. The ball spun around the rim as all four of them stood beneath the basket in case there was a rebound. The ball fell in with a small swoosh. The tournament was over. 

Sophie and Marlon collapsed, glancing at each other with a small smile. They still had a ton of fun even if they didn’t win.

“HELL YEAH!” Mitch exclaimed, lifting Brody off her feet as he spun her around. 

“I can’t believe we did it!” Brody cried, hugging Mitch when he put her down. 

“As promised,” Louis dramatically made his way forward, displaying in his hand the gift card. “A $100 gift card to Wellington's Steak House. You two kids have fun.” He winked, passing forth the card. 

Brody accepted it with thanks before turning back to her conversation with Mitch. The group gathered around congratulating the couple before they gathered their things to leave. 

“Well, looks like Brody and I are the best couple!” Mitch said with a cocky smile.

“Ha! You may have won this tournament, but we’ll be sure to win the next one.” Prisha replied with a similar smirk. 

“Don’t think for a second that you guys can count us out.” Ruby playfully joined in. 

The couples all argued, laughing and smiling as they talked about the prospect of another tournament sometime in the near future.


End file.
